An animeright story
by Doctor Meathook
Summary: The technical sequel to Tage vs TheAnarchyNazi


After seeing how my story was received by the Anitwitter community, I bring you another ship of mine!!! So I bring you

The Rescue of 6t :A AnimeRight story : Unofficial, and Uncensored!

~Hey little girl wanna go for a ride ?

There's room and my wagon is parked right outside~

Soviet let the song text go over him.

~We can cruise down Rober Street all night long

But I think I'll just rape you and kill you instead~

The pain Soviet felt was much like that. His heard felt like that.

~Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane

I hear there's a party at Lake Cove

It's be much easier if I drove

We could check it out~

Soviet knew that in the end, Soviet would stand alone before Rob. Alone and afraid.

~We can go and see

Come on take a ride with me

Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane~

Because somehow, friends always betray friends. Lovers always betray lovers. Pain was there to stay. It stuck like honey to his skin, but there was no water to remove it. And it collected dirt and dust as long as it was there. Eventually turning as black as his soul.

~Lay down together for a while

I'll put all your clothes in a nice neat little pile

You're the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life

but it's over now and with my knife

Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane~

If only Soviet had a knife. Then the pain suffrage would be over...

A little Later, Soviet was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Soviet exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

Just as Soviet was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Soviet" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Soviet knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Rob... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However He couldn't with Soviet near by...they were like family now.Rob was like His grandma.

Any sane person would never allow their own grandma to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Soviet?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Soviet shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Rob heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Soviet's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Soviet..."

Soviet was not shy, at all. He defeated Rob and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical grandma literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Rob finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Soviet could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Rob's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.

Soviet noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the small thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Soviet's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Soviet...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Rob, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Soviet could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

NAAAAAH!!

But just as Soviet was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Soviet burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Soviet as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Rob, who Soviet didnt notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Soviet gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Soviet put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Rob whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Soviet Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

Rob winked at Soviet when no one else was looking.

"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

Later, Soviet and Rob were alone again.

"Its Later" said Rob, pulling Soviet towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Rob was naked. Soviet wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Soviet was already.

Rob lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Soviet could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Soviet's eye.

There Soviet sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.

Rob giggled as Soviet's dignity shriveled and died, but Soviet had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Soviet said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Rob jumped on Soviet. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Soviet stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Rob hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Soviet stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.

He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Rob, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE

The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Soviet could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.

And it was!

Rob was soon ridding Soviet like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Soviet screamed.

Soviet still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Rob was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Soviet liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on.

Soviet especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Soviet wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His mother.

"Oh Soviet!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"

"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at His naked mother.

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES COUSIN!!!" Rob screamed.

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby mansion down.

It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.


End file.
